


Little Purple Sneakers

by Cheerie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Child Yuri Plisetsky, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Lost and Found, M/M, Savage Katsuki Yuuri, Single Parents, Temper Tantrums, Tigers, Zoo, little yuri is sneaky, missing child, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: Just some good ole family fun at the Zoo.“Papa, the tigers!”“Yuratchka honey, we just saw the tigers five times already, we're going home now.”“No!”He shook his head and started kicking his stroller footrest.“Yura! Behave or no gift shop.”Yuri stretched out in his stroller and whined, pouting when his Papa ignored his little tantrum. He wanted to go back to see the tigers, in fact, Yuri only wanted to see the tigers and didn’t care about the other dumb animals in the Zoo. The tigers were the best animals ever and he couldn’t give a kitty litter about the monkeys or the koalas or the anteaters, ew!





	Little Purple Sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, it's been foooooreeeeveeeeer since i posted a fic and I finally did this one, Yay!

Little Purple Sneakers  
\---

 

“I've told Georgi time and time again that she’s no good for him. She doesn't look at him like he just hung the moon and stars for her in the night sky.” Both Victor and Chris were looking at Chris’ phone, the latest Instagram drama happening in real time with their good friend Georgi. 

“You make her sound like a bad person Victor.”  
Victor was pushing his son, Yuri, in a stroller on their way to the gift shop and Zoo exit when they stopped and watched the Instagram mess unfold. 

“I know she's not a bad person but they were never good for each other to begin with-“  
“Papa, the tigers!”  
“Yuratchka honey, we just saw the tigers five times already, we're going home now.”  
“No!”  
He shook his head and started kicking his stroller footrest.  
“Yura! Behave or no gift shop.”  
Yuri stretched out in his stroller and whined, pouting when his Papa ignored his little tantrum. He wanted to go back to see the tigers, in fact, Yuri only wanted to see the tigers and didn’t care about the other dumb animals in the Zoo. The tigers were the best animals ever and he couldn’t give a kitty litter about the monkeys or the koalas or the anteaters, ew!

Yuri then overheard two little kids talking about how excited they were to see the lions and tigers. Both kids were little taller than him, one kid looked soft like a flower while the other kid reminded Yuri of a chicken nugget. Heh, chicken nugget. The kids stood by three grown ups, two standing by their strollers, looking at a map and the other grown up was on his phone, he looked really serious. The other grown ups didn’t have a serious face on; they looked like they were trying to solve a puzzle, or like how Papa looks when he’s trying to figure out how Makkachin got toothpaste on his tail (Truth is Yuri wipes his mouth on Makka’s tail after brushing his teeth because he’s a brat and Papa never bought him that kitty he’s always wanted). One of the grown ups wore glasses while the other one had fluffy eyebrows that looked really soft, just like the blanket inside the stroller next to the grown up with glasses.

Then, Yuri got an idea, it was the most perfect of perfect ideas because he could be very sneaky and he liked being sneaky on his tippy toes. He would sneak out of his stroller and sneak into the stroller with the soft blanket, it was the perfect plan to see the amazing and awesome tigers again. But he had to time it perfectly or else his Papa and Papa’s friend Chris would catch him. He peeked out of the canopy of his stroller and saw that his papa and Chris were distracted by Georgi drama, as he heard Papa call it. Now was his chance and he quietly but quickly climbed out of his stroller, tiptoeing on his bright purple sneakers and quietly climbing in the other stroller, which was very comfortable; a successful mission.

“Yuuri.” Said a grown up voice.  
Yuri froze, did they catch him? He couldn’t risk taking a peek at which grown up he said his name.  
“Yeah?” One of the grown ups answered.  
“Do you have the kids drinks?”  
“Yeah, check my stroller, the cooler should be in the basket.”  
Oh man, Yuri's super cool idea was about to go in the kitty litter fast if he was caught.  
As soon as the grown up was getting the cooler, Yuri froze, knowing that if he didn't move, they wouldn't find him.  
“Kenijirou, Guang-Hong, come get some juice.”  
The two boys ran past Yuri in stroller, as he stood frozen, a little relieved that he wasn’t caught.

-

“Do you boys want a snack too?” Seung-Gil asked them, giving them juice pouches.  
They both shook their heads.  
“No but Appa, when are we going to see the lions and tigers?” Guang-Hong asked.  
“As soon as uncle Yuuri and Khun Pa figure out the map.”  
“Figuring out this place wouldn't be this hard if it wasn't built on a mountain.” Yuuri scratched his head and readjusted his glasses, getting a better look at the map.  
“Ok, either their north and south are wrong or I can’t read a map but that can't be because my sense of direction is impeccable.” Phichit held the map in his hands, reading the exhibit locations and trying to figure out where they were currently and how to get to the lion and tiger exhibit.  
“Using Google GPS isn’t an impeccable sense of direction.”  
“You’re so savage Yuuri.”

-

Yuri want to speak up to get them to hurry up but he remembered that he was being sneaky and said nothing but these grown ups were taking forever. 

“-sigh- Let me help.” Yuri knew this was the grown up with the serious face speaking, he even sounded serious.  
“No honey, we got this, just give us more time.” Yuri was pretty sure this voice belonged to fluffy eyebrows.  
“The kids are getting restless.”  
“Uncle Seung-Gil, what does restless mean?” Yuri heard one of the kids asked, he’s sure it came from the chicken nugget kid.  
“Restless means you're tired of resting and want to get up and go do something.”  
“Oh. Yeah I'm restless, I wanna see the lions and tigers already.”  
“Me too.” Yuri heard a softer kid voice say, probably from the flower kid.  
“Hold on.”  
“Babe, no, we got this.”  
Yuri heard footsteps and then they stopped, what was gonna happen?  
“Turn the map around.” Said serious face.  
“Huh?”  
Yuri heard paper being shuffled  
“Oh.” Yuri figured out this nice voice came from the glasses grown up.  
“You see Yuuri, I married a genius, lets go!” Yes! Let’s go! Yuri wanted to shout with fluffy eyebrows too, but he stayed quiet with the biggest grin on his face. Finally, he was gonna see the awesome tigers again, no matter what his dumb Papa said, here he was being pushed in a stroller on his way to see the tigers. It was the best sneaky plan ever.

-

“Yura! We're here, pick out a toy.”  
Victor looked down at this stroller and heard no response  
“Is he sleeping?” Chris asks.  
“Maybe, but he'll get upset if he doesn't get a toy, I’ll wake him up. Yuri? Yura? Yuratchka?”  
Victor flipped back the canopy and saw an empty stroller. Victor panics,  
“Omg! Chris, he's gone!”  
“What?!” Chris looks and sees the stroller is Yuri-less  
“Maybe he's already in here, looking for a toy? Call out for him, he might be wondering the aisles.”  
“I didn’t see him leave the stroller.”  
“Do it anyway, you how he is, your kid wanders.”  
Victor and Chris walk through the shop and call out for Yuri.  
“Yuri? Yura!”  
“Don't you have him tagged?”  
“He's a child Chris, not a dog!” Victor snarled.  
They continued their search in the shop but they don’t find him.  
“Chris! He's not in here. -gasp!- I’ve lost my son! I'm a terrible f-Aather!” Here comes the water works.  
“Now hold on, he couldn't have gotten far.”  
“My poor precious baby boy is out there lost, lonely and scared! What if an animal gets out? What if somebody took him?! My baby could have been kidnapped!! –sniffle-”  
“Let's not get ahead of ourselves, maybe he went back to see the tigers?” Chris told Victor, trying to console him.  
“C-Chris, He's three, he-he can't even p-put his shoes on the right way, how is he going to find his way to the tigers?”

-

Yuri was very happy. His smart and sneaky planned totally worked, he was back at the tiger exhibit and he couldn’t help but kick his feet in excitement. So many cool tigers, in their cool colors of oranges, black and white. He likes lions too but tigers, especially snow tigers, were his favorite animals in the whole wide world. Sometimes Yuri likes to think that maybe someday, he can come live with the tigers and he giggled at the idea.

-

Yuuri heard a cute giggle nearby and looked around him to see the little kid behind the giggle but there were no other children beside Kenjirou and Guang-Hong around and they were standing by the animal information plaque, listening to Seung-Gil read out the animal facts while Phichit was taking pictures. Then a motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked and found small purple sneakers attached to little cheetah print leggings kicking contently in his stroller. Yuuri did a quick head count, realizing that, no he did not, in fact, have another kid in a matter of minutes, and neither did Phichit and Seung-Gil.  
“Then who…” Yuuri quickly walked around the stroller and flipped back the canopy to reveal a cute little kid with green eyes and chin length blond hair,  
“Omg!”  
“Yuuri, what’s wro-Oh shit.” Phichit along with Seung-Gil and the boys, turn and see a random kid in Yuuri’s stroller.  
“There's a small blond child in my stroller.”  
Guang-Hong and Kenjirou ran to get a better look at the kid.  
“Who is he Tou-san?”  
“That's not a boy silly, that's a girl,” argued Guang-Hong.  
“No, it's a boy.”  
“It's a girl.”  
“Boys please, don't crowd him.” Yuuri told them seeing that the blond child looked frightened at the sudden attention from Kenjirou and Guang-Hong.  
“See! It's a boy!”  
“No a girl!”  
“Boys, enough! You're scaring him.” Yuuri scolded them.  
“Sorry Tou-san.”  
“Sorry uncle Yuuri.”

Yuuri focused his attention back on the little blond boy, wondering how he got in his stroller under their very noses to who were the eccentric parents that dressed their kid this way. Yuuri kneeled down and asked the boy in a kind voice and smile,  
“Hey sweetheart, are you lost?” 

-

Yuri was caught, red handed and in some deep stinky kitty litter, his plan worked for a little while but he didn't think it through and now he was caught because he got excited and was careless. Surrounded by the grown ups and two kids with loud voices and in so much trouble, and he couldn’t see the tigers from his position anymore; he panicked through the only way he knew how, he cried. 

-

Yuuri saw the saw tears well up in the kid’s pretty green eyes.  
“Shh, shh, shh, no kiddo, don't-!”  
The little boy wailed, loud.  
“-cry.“  
Both Guang-Hong and Kenjirou dramatically slapped their hands over their ears.  
“Khun Pa, he's really loud!” Guang-Hong shouted over the crying.  
“Well, baby he's upset, he lost his family.” Phichit told him and then asked Yuuri,  
“How did he end up in your stroller?”  
“No clue,” Yuuri answered and started to roll his stroller gently back and forth to sooth the little boy,  
”Shh, shh, honey, shh, it's ok, we'll help you find your family, ok?”  
“P-p-paaapa!”  
“What?”  
Yuuri heard the little kid speak a different language in-between warbled speech and tears but heard the word Papa.  
“What language is that?” Phichit asked.  
“I think it's Russian.”  
Yuuri felt bad and he thought to himself, _somewhere out there, is a Russian family that's missing their little boy_.

-

“My Yuratchka! My precious boy!”  
Victor cried while Chris spoke with the gift shop cashier telling her about the situation and she called in with her supervisors and made them aware and eventually zoo keepers and security were out roaming the zoo in search of a little blond boy with a grumpy face, cheetah print leggings and little purple sneakers.

-

Phichit jogged back to his group, seeing that the little blond boy was still distraught but calming down a little with Yuuri’s stroller rocking.  
“Alright, I managed to find a zoo keeper and reported a lost child, or rather a found child. He heard from his supervisor that a kid has been reported missing from his parents and he’s gonna call it in.”  
“So, we’ll just wait until his parents arrive.”

-

Yuri was still crying, though it was more on the whimpering side. He didn’t know what these strangers what these were gonna do to him but the one with glasses seemed nice, but he was still afraid. Will he ever see his Papa again? Will his Papa be mad at him and never bring him to the Zoo to see the tigers again? He didn’t know but it made him sad.

-

“Shh, honey, do you want something to drink?” Yuuri offered the little boy a juice pouch, to pacify him until his parents came for him; which he took but gave it back to Yuuri to open it for him.  
“Here Yuuri give him a snack too.” Phichit gave Yuuri a snack bar to give to the little boy, since he seemed more comfortable with Yuuri.

-

The cashier at the gift shop hung up the and told Chris,  
“Uh sir, if you could let your friend know that his son has been found by the tiger exhibit”  
“Victor, he's by the-“ Chris turned to tell Victor the news when he saw  
Victor already running out the shop, leaving the stroller behind.

-

“Yuratchka!!”  
The shout caused Yuuri and his groups attention to focus on a man with silver hair running towards them with his arms wide open. Yuuri’s heart beated a little faster and he blushed at how gorgeous the man was, especially with those diamond-like tears falling from his pretty eyes. But Yuuri rid himself of those thoughts when he saw another man run after the silver haired one, with a stroller. 

Victor saw his precious Yuri in another stroller with a juice pouch and a snack in his little hands and didn’t like how comfortable the scene looked. His son in another stroller, ready to roll with strangers acting like a family, even if one of the strangers was extremely attractive. He ran to Yuri and scooped him up, hugging him close and peppering kisses on his face.  
“Oh my baby boy! Are you ok? Are you hurt?! Which one of these monsters took you!?!” 

The accusation against Yuuri’s group had them all flinch back, with Phichit responding with,  
“Whoa!”  
“H-hey! We didn't take him, I found him in my stroller.” Yuuri defended.  
“Ha! Yeah right! You can't have a cute kid of your own so you decided to take mine!”

Yuuri couldn’t believe the nerve of this man, accusing him of kidnapping.  
“Excuse you sir! I have a kid and he's very cute! Kenjirou, come here.”  
Kenjirou watched the scene unfold and found it a little scary, but he went to his Tou-san as told.  
Yuuri held Kenjirou by the shoulders in front of him,  
“See? Why would I take your kid?”  
Yuuri could tell that the man was reconsidering his accusation, until he saw the man narrow his eyes at him.  
“Maybe you wanted _two_ cute kids?!”  
“Omg!”

-

Yuri didn’t like that his Papa and nice glasses grown up were arguing, it ruined his mood and all he wanted was to enjoy the tigers in peace. Plus his Papa was making mean faces at the grown ups after they were nice to him and gave him a snack and juice. He decided the argument had to end.  
“Papa!”  
“Not now Yura.”  
“Papa, no! Stop!”  
“Yura! Papa’s talking.”  
Frustration built up inside Yuri and as much as he wanted to hit his Papa to get his attention, his hands were full, so he did the next best thing; he bit Victor’s face.

-

“OUCH! –gasp- Yuratchka! You-“  
“Papa. Don’t. Be. Mean.”  
Victor was confused until Yuri explained everything to him, all in Russian because Yuri knew Russian more than English but he was learning. At the end, Victor’s laughing and nuzzling his son, red in the face out of embarrassment. He faced Yuuri’s group and hoped they would understand and forgive him.  
“Omg, I’m so sorry for accusing you of taking him. He just told me the whole story, it's kinda funny. My Yuratchka wanted to see the tigers again but we've been at this exhibit like five times already and we're on our way home when Chris and I got caught up in our friend’s online drama. He overheard your boys talking about going to see the lions and tigers, so he snuck out of my stroller and climbed into yours to see the tigers. We didn't know until we stopped by the gift shop to buy Yura a toy and he wasn't in my stroller. Oh I freaked out, right Chris?”  
“That was more than a freak out Victor.” Chris stated.

Phichit and Yuuri were giggling a little at the story, while Seung-Gil just smiled a little.  
“Well, I’m glad you both found your son, I think I'd freak out too if I lost mine.” Yuuri told them, feeling relieved that the little blond boy told his Papa what really happened.

“Both?” Chris and Victor said in unison, although Chris’ response was a little more alarmed.  
“Yeah- no, that little blond hellion isn't my son. Just Victor's.”  
“I'm a single parent.“  
Yuuri’s eyes brightened and he smiled at the new information; he had something in common with this beautiful man.  
“Oh, then your among good company, I'm a single parent too.”  
Victor smiled brightly and internally thanked whatever deity was out there because this cute man was a single parent, just like him. He was practically vibrating were he stood in delight.  
“Really? I don't know other single parents. This is exciting! My name's Victor, this my son Yuri, and that's my friend Chris”  
“It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuuri, my son Kenjirou. These are my friends Phichit, Seung-Gil and their son Guanghong.“  
“Wow, you're name is Yuri too? Now I know two cuties named Yuri.” Internally, Victor gave himself a high five.  
Yuuri couldn’t stop the blush forming on his cheeks and the bashful smile from being called cute by someone as handsome as Victor.

(Behind Yuuri, watching everything unfold, Seung-Gil and Phichit commented with,  
“Smooth.”  
“I know, right?”)

-

Yuri was a little confused, he was glad that his Papa and glasses grown up were talking now but Yuri thought it was a little weird that glasses grown was acting like the girl at the playground when she gave him a flower and declared her self as his wife (Yuri told the girl she can’t be his wife because he wasn’t gonna get married because he wanted to live with the tigers). Grown ups are weird.  
Then Yuri remembered, he wasn’t in the stroller anymore, he was in his Papa’s arms and his Papa is really tall, -gasp!- he could see the tigers from here. And sure enough, the view from his Papa’s arms was so much better than the view from the stroller. Amazing!

-

“It's nice to meet you guys. Maybe we could all be friends? Most of my friends don't have kids so there are some things they don't understand the way another parent does.“  
“Wow, thanks Vic.”  
“You know what I mean Chris.”

Oh, oh wow! Victor wants to be friends, with Yuuri of all people, including being friends with Phichit and Seung-Gil as well but he was asking Yuuri directly. He was flustered but he liked the idea of being friends with Victor.  
“I-I think I'd like that, yeah, we could be friends.”  
“Yeah? That’s great! Maybe we can schedule play dates for the kids? They look around the same age”  
“How is your son?” Yuuri asked.  
“Three”

Kenjirou’s faced puffed up in anger, glaring at Victor,  
“Hey mister, I'm five, not three! I'm not a baby!” he stated, and Victor found it adorable.

-

However Yuri was insulted, he was three. Three years old, ok? He was a big boy, not a baby and how dare this Kenjirou kid call him a baby. He almost threw his juice pouch at the chicken nugget when Victor’s hand stopped his raising arm; his Papa more than well aware of his temperament. 

-

“Kenjirou that's rude, be nice and apologize.“ Yuuri gently scolded his son.  
“Sorry,” Kenjirou mumbled.  
“Lol! That's alright, it's my mistake, I’m sorry.“ Victor replied  
Kenjirou grinned, and whispered to Yuuri,  
“He’s nice Tou-san.”  
Yuuri had to agree, Victor was nice, nice and nice looking, he oozed charm and it was a little overwhelming.  
“So, um, mind if I get your number? To schedule play dates? For the kids?”  
“Yeah, sure.”

They exchanged numbers and Yuuri, under spur of the moment courage, suggested,  
“You can also feel free to call me if you want someone to talk to, not only just to schedule play dates for the kids,” and added a wink.  
Victor blushed immediately, nearly swooning on the spot and heard Chris let out a low whistle behind him.

-

Yuri took one glance around the grown ups, seeing both his Papa and glasses grown up red in the face and officially decided that grown ups are too weird and that he wanted to be a tiger instead. Turning his attention back to the lion and tiger exhibit, vowing that one of these days, he was going to live with the tigers.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the scoop, this fic took forever to write but I'm glad it's out, phew! And to the people that are more familiar with Japanese, Korean and Thai languages, pls let me know if I used the right words for 'dad/daddy'. I did some research but the internet could only give me so much, so let me know.
> 
> Also, I gave this prompt to some one I follow on tumblr since they were asking for prompts but I don't know if they ever wrote it or not, so I wrote it myself.  
> Pls leave kudos and comments at your leisure.


End file.
